


Obedience

by jirumaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Smut Challenge, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, Slight OOC due to status difference, power bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirumaru/pseuds/jirumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin had always known about his nephew's obsession for control, so with the right kind of connections, he bought the best gift for Eren's birthday: Levi, a docile slave, reduced into submission and brainwashed into perfection, ready to serve his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Power Bottom! Eren for the Ereri Smut Challenge on tumblr coz why not
> 
> Both Eren and Levi will most likely be OOC because of their status difference. It's safe to say they exchanged personality lolz 
> 
> Also I dunno how to write smut haha forgive me /sobs
> 
> I am lame.

“Ah, Uncle Erwin!”

The blond man chuckled at the excited tone from the other line. He smiled as he spoke, knowing that his nephew is listening intently for the news.

“Eren, it’s good to hear from you. How have you been?”

Eren released a whine, to which Erwin couldn’t help but laugh. “You already know about it! The usual issues with med school, the shitty subjects I could care less about, Jean and his horse face, nothing new, really.”

“Hmm… and your birthday is just around the corner.” He laughed at the happy noise Eren made, and decided it would be best to spill the beans now. “I already got you a gift, by the way, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Your gifts are always the best, Uncle. I still can’t get over the newest addition to my dungeon collection.”

“Well, consider this one as the most expensive gift from me.”

“R-Really?!”

Erwin smiled. “Of course. Only the best for my precious nephew.”

They exchanged more stories from the past few months before hanging up. Erwin stood up from his seat  
 behind his desk and walked over to the man sitting quietly on the corner. Pale skin, ebony hair, and stunning eyes covered by a smooth blindfold, arms and legs bound by shackles. Erwin smiled and scratched the underside of the man’s chin, noticing the lack of unwanted facial hair.

Truly perfect.

“You pretty little thing.”

\--

Eren sipped his tea quietly, his eyes focused on the current business report sent to him from the office. He promised his mom that he’ll take a look at it, and he’s currently free right now. His birthday party had been a blast, and despite receiving wonderful gifts from his family and friends, he knew deep inside that Erwin’s gift would outshine all of them. His uncle knows best, after all.

The heavy knock on his door made him jump a bit. He set down the cup and walked over to the door, and upon opening it, jumping and hugging his visitor.

Erwin laughed, returning the hug and patting Eren’s shoulder. Eren backed away and stared at his uncle expectantly. Erwin usually just ship his gifts for him; if he came all the way from across the globe to give him his present, then his gift is truly special.

“Happy birthday, Eren,” the blond man chuckled.

Eren squealed, wrapping his arms around him. “Thank you, Uncle. And thanks for visiting me. I kinda missed having someone who won’t freak out about my love life.”

Erwin laughed louder than he should have, but the way Eren phrased it was more than amusing. “Well, I have your gift with me. Do you want to see it now?”

The brunet bounced on his feet. “Of course!”

Erwin moved and pulled something from the outside of his room. A cord? He didn’t know. Eren waited patiently, until Erwin was once again inside the room, a person trailing behind him.

Eren’s jaw dropped at the sight.

The man was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants that stops a few inches under the knees, hugging his legs comfortably. His eyes were covered with a red blindfold, neck adorned with a simple black collar with a ring attached to the leash held by Erwin. No shoes; he’s been crawling in all fours apparently.

A slave?

“Do you like your gift, Eren?”

The deep voice of his uncle woke Eren from his reverie, and all he could do was stare. He never thought about this before. Sure, he would usually have a random hookup from people who share the same obsession with bondage and D/s, but he never considered getting a permanent playmate. Hell, he never knew that slaves still exist up to this day.

“Uncle… I-I…I never… “

Erwin smiled and handed him the deep red leash. He crouched down and gently combed the man’s hair with his fingers. After brushing his hair, he tugged on the blindfold and let it fall on the floor.

Eren’s eyes widened at the sight of the piercing blue eyes of the man. As much as he wanted to be intimidated, there was a touch of submission in them; he truly knew his position, that he has no power over himself.

“Levi, meet your new master, Eren.”

Levi blinked twice, moving to kneel in front of the brunet and bowing his head respectfully.

“I’m happy to be of service to you, Master. Please take care of me,” his deep voice quietly quipped.

Eren was still speechless. Erwin stood up with his signature smile and opened the door. “Have fun with your gift, Eren.”

“O-Of course, thank you Uncle.”

Once the door closed with a click, teal eyes glowed maniacally in the dim light of the room.

He walked back to his desk, gripping the leash on one hand as he guided Levi to his seat. Once Eren made himself comfortable on the plush chair, he looked down on the man kneeling on the carpet, head bowed down.

“Levi.”

Levi raised his head in acknowledgement to his voice.

He smiled at him. “Strip for me, would you?  No need to be a tease, I just want to see my beautiful gift.”

The raven haired man nodded and stood up. His fingers quickly moved into removing the buttons and shrugging off the shirt, letting it pile on the floor. He moved to his pants, skillfully undoing the zipper and sliding it down with his boxers, stepping out of them and proudly displaying his flawless body to his master.

Eren eyes glowed once again at the sight of Levi’s cock. It’s bigger and thicker than his, but he didn’t mind. No bruises, scratches or scars on the skin, no pubic, armpit or facial hair, no unwanted damages, perfectly toned body, a bit on the muscular side, for any labor intensive task, and just. Fucking. Beautiful.

The brunet licked his lips, pulling down his slacks and gesturing for Levi to start working.

Levi quickly kneeled between his legs and placed his hands on his master’s thighs, pulling down the boxers with his teeth and brought the head inside his mouth.

He lapped at the head first gently, tongue teasing the slit, but after releasing a low growl from the intense arousal, he sucked on it harshly, coating it generously with spit. He hollowed his cheeks and pushed his head down to take more, licking and tasting, mindful of his teeth. After having fun with the first few inches, he would suck once again and move his head down, give the same delicious treatment, until he reached the base. Once the whole length was coated, he slowly pulled back until the head was left inside his mouth, before wrapping his lips tightly around it and bobbing his head up and down in an amazing speed, the head hitting the back of his throat.

Oh shit.

Eren’s head lolled back, pleasure rushing inside him. Shit, his tongue was doing wonders. Eren had been with different men who performed truly mind-blowing blowjobs, but this, Levi knew how he wanted his cock to be treated, and he did so naturally, like he was born to do this.

The brunet gripped the slave’s hair tightly, occasionally massaging the scalp whenever Levi gave him a particularly harsh suck or when he would teasingly graze his teeth as he pull back to breath. When he felt his dick twitch violently, he tugged Levi’s hair hard, a warning of his impending orgasm. He didn’t seem to mind, and with another lick, he came inside the raven’s mouth, said man moving quickly to swallow it all.

Eren slumped on the chair, a smile on his face. This will prove to be interesting.

He brushed Levi’s hair back into its original state, and looked down to see the slave licking his lips. He smiled at him as he pushed the chair back to stand up, and playfully tugged on the leash.

“Come on, your stellar performance needs to be rewarded.”

Levi’s eyes widened, and he eagerly crawled as Eren marched towards another room.

He opened another door and ushered Levi inside, before locking it to make sure no one would interrupt them. He dragged the raven towards bed, ordering him to lie down on the mattress as he impatiently removed his blazer, undershirt and slacks, letting them pile on the floor without a care. He opened the drawer beside his bed, grabbing a packet of condom and a small bottle of lube. He climbed on the bed and straddled Levi’s thighs, a smirk on his lips as he watched the raven’s eyes widen once again, before clouding with pure lust.

“You’ve been a very good boy, Levi. Master is really happy to have someone like you,” he whispered as he caressed Levi’s blushing face. He suddenly tugged at the leash, pulling Levi closer to his face. “And since Master is a very generous person, he’s going to reward you, so you better be grateful, mutt.”

“Yes Sir,” he breathed. “Thank you Master.”

Eren smiled and pushed him down on the bed, rubbing their erections together. He let out a loud moan as he gyrated down on that amazingly huge cock, admiring the angry red tip and the bead of precum glistening on the head.

“Tch,” he snarled. “You’re already horny from sucking me? I hope your stamina would be better, because you’re fucking me more than once tonight. And you’re not allowed to cum until I have, got it?”

Levi nodded frantically, his mouth watering at the idea of fucking his sex god of a Master. He gripped the soft sheets underneath him, letting out a yelp when Eren yanked down the condom on his dick and poured half the content of the lube. Eren stroked him several time before deciding that he's ready.

He switched their positions, setting Levi between his legs while he wrapped the leash around his hand to shorten their distance. He smirked up at the startled man and tugged him closer.

“This is an order. Fuck me hard and rough. You’re going to give your best for me, right?”

Levi’s face was now burning from arousal, and he nodded several times. “Yes Master.”

The raven haired man pushed his legs apart, stroking his erect penis for distraction as he gathered some lube on his fingers to prepare him. Sensing this, Eren lightly tugged his collar.

“No need for that. I’m fucked every day, I don’t need preparation.”

His words sparked something inside Levi, and he growled as he braced Eren’s legs up until it was parallel to his abdomen and his knees were brushing against his shoulders. Without warning, he poked the brunet’s entrance with the head and snapped his hips forward, burying his entire length in one thrust.

“Ahhh, fuck! Levi, y-you’re so… aghh!” Eren thrashed on the bed, desperately meeting the deep thrust his slave gave to him. _Shit, he’s so big, ahh I’m so full, fuck._  Levi didn’t bother asking if he was hurt or not, just confidently looking down at him as he mercilessly fucked him, loving the warmth of Eren’s body around his cock. He always thought that once he’s servicing a master, he would be on the receiving end. Guess not, but he’s not complaining at all, seeing how his master is currently enjoying the quick, sharp thrusts. He remembered the time he was being oriented about this, and thought about the so-called prostate and how it is the ‘sweet spot’ for men who are taking it up the ass.

So Levi angled his hips and slowed down, internally smirking at the disapproving whine from the man beneath him. He continued moving in and out, but changing the direction subtly, looking for it. When he gave a particular hard thrust, Eren let out a loud yelp, accidentally tugging the collar harshly and forcing him to bend down. Was that it? Did he hit the prostate? He gripped Eren’s legs tightly and assaulted the same spot, milking out more cries and curses from the brunet. He secretly loved the way Eren called his name, like he would die if Levi decided to stop now (and maybe Levi would die too, but he didn’t care much.)

He was busy licking a stripe on the back of Eren’s leg and abusing his prostate when Eren cried out loud, tears falling from his eyes as he came hard, large spurts of the white substance coating both of their stomachs. Levi gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, not bothering to finish himself as he bent over and started lapping up the semen, cleaning his Master’s mess with his skillful tongue.

Eren tried to calm down his breathing, watching his slave work dutifully. He smiled, knowing that Erwin picked the best choice for him. Once Levi finished, he pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, sneaking his tongue inside and tasting himself. They pulled away to breathe again, and Eren chuckled.

“That was fantastic,” He scratched Levi behind his ear. “Best fuck I’ve had this month.”

“Thank you, Master. I’m glad to be of service to you.”

Eren looked down and saw his still erect dick. “Want some help with that?”

Levi felt his face flush again, nodding because he doesn’t trust his voice yet. Eren wrapped his arm around the smaller man and used his free hand to reached out to the drawer and grabbed a purple curved object, and snickered when he heard the raven haired man made a choking sound. “What, never seen one before?”

“N-No Master… what is that?”

“Well,” He gently ushered him to lay down, coating the toy with some more lube and easing it inside Levi with a fluid motion. “This is a dildo, used by many horny people who doesn’t have the luxury of having someone fuck them, or just don’t trust people’s dicks, or just plainly want to fuck themselves for a good time.” Levi moaned when the tip pressed against his prostate, wondering how Eren found his without even fingering him.

“But you see, this isn’t an ordinary toy.” Eren crouched on top of Levi, guiding the head of his huge cock against his hole, using a free arm to brace himself back.. “This is a vibrating dildo." He punctuated his sentence by dropping himself on Levi's hips, effectively fucking himself as the arm behind him flick a switch on the base of the toy, bringing it to life.

Levi screamed as he felt the intense wave press on his prostate and the warmth embrace of Eren's body. It was overwhelming as fuck, and it took all of his power not to ram inside him again, his hands fisting the sheets, hs body squirming from the stimulation. He let out a needy whine as Eren started moving in a fixed speed, followed by cries when he felt the dildo move deeper inside him.

"Mhmm, you like that, Levi? Do you like fucking me, having your huge cock inside my ass? Or do you like fucking yourself with a vibrator, since I bet you're a huge cockslut."

"M-Master... hahh," Levi whined, not knowing what else to say as he felt his mind melt into a puddle of sexual goo, feeling his orgasm around the corner. "Permission t-to come, master, p-please!"

"Go ahead," Eren leaned down and kissed him, before pulling away and biting his lower lip. "Come for me."

And come he did. Levi felt lightheaded for a few seconds before he registered his surroundings. Eren turned off the vibrator and removed it from him, fetching a pack of wipes and cleaning them both. He smiled at the quiet raven before kissing his forehead and brushing his hair back.

"You did wonderful."

[ end ]

 


End file.
